Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), fuel cell vehicles and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current is typically supplied by one or more batteries that store electrical power for powering the electric machine(s).
The high voltage batteries of an electrified vehicle typically include one or more lithium-ion battery cells. Battery vent byproducts may be expelled from one or more of the lithium-ion battery cells in response to a battery fault during drive as well as during a plug-in charge. These byproducts can migrate into a passenger cabin of the electrified vehicle and therefore may need to be purged to outside atmosphere.